Across the Universe
by Sunsetlover231
Summary: Blaine left Kurt and his home planet along time ago. Now Kurt works for The Good and Blaine The Bad. When their paths cross again can they put aside their differences and find love; or will their rivaling sides keep them apart forever. Space and time fic
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this is a story I started to work on and wanted to post. My other Klaine story is not doing so** **well with reviews so I decide to put that on hold and do this so I hope it does better than my other on. So here you go. **

Prologue

You know how in fairytales there's a prince and a princess. The two sometimes know each other from childhood and end up falling in love, uniting their two kingdoms forever and ends in a happily ever after. This is not one of those stories, no matter how similar it may be.

You see when I was little I knew a boy. He was perfect; he saved me in so many ways. He would stand up to the bullies who made fun of me and helped me become a stronger person. He showed me it's ok to be different and that I didn't need to hide. I remember one day when the bullying had been had pushed me over the edge and I decide to run away, to a different planet or galaxy, but he stopped me. He told me never to give up and that it would get better. But then he told me never to leave him and that was when I know. That the little ten year old boy with his black curls and hazel, almost golden eyes, had stolen my heart. I fell in love, and I thought that he would love me too in time.

I spent hours upon hours daydreaming of the day he would tell me he loved me too and our wedding, traveling planets, and growing old together. Then it happened. I woke up in the middle of the night crying for no reason, wondering if I had a bad dream I couldn't remember, then I saw the note. It was an old yellow piece of paper right in front of a picture of us hugging. I slowing got up and made may way to the dresser, not know the worst thing in my life was about to happen. I skimmed the note, just two words in his handwriting.

_I'm sorry_

I didn't understand at first and then I started to cry. I didn't know what had happened to the boy I love. The worst thoughts come into my mind. Maybe he wasn't alive anymore; maybe he had run away, maybe, maybe, maybe. All the horrible possibility's started to wiz through my head as I sat on the floor of my bedroom crying. Finally I had enough and I ran out of my room to see my father, if anything he would know what's wrong. I ran down our hall which seemed like a mile long. I pounded on my father's door in tears. When he opened the door I latched myself to him and cried into his chest. Then he told me.

"You found a note too didn't you?" he asked.

I shook my head yes.

"I'm really sorry son, but you have to read this."

He hand me a note in my best friends fathers handwriting.

_I'm sorry _

_We have to do this _

_It's for the better _

_We're leaving for The Bad _

I stared in shock at the note and then cried hared then I ever have, even when my own mother had died. The reason I didn't cry a lot when she died was because he was there, and now he's not. My father held me and rocked me back and forth.

"I love him, I love him, love him." I repeated over and over again into my dad's chest.

He told me he knew and that it was going to be ok. I knew it wasn't though. He had l left me, betrayed me. He had broken his own promise, he told me never to leave him, yet he left me. He broke my 15 year old heart. He shattered it into a million little piece and expected me to pick up them up. I couldn't.

"I will never love again."

I swore. He had done something that was worst then death. He had gone to The Bad. He hadn't stayed with The Good.

"Don't. Don't say that." My dad told me.

"Dad, I love him so much, I have for 5 years. I can never love again, I just can't. I can't."

And I haven't. I have grown and learned, but I haven't mended. After 3 years I have learned to forget, or I've tried. I couldn't honestly forget the black haired boy, but I willed myself too. I became an agent for The Good. You see The Good is time and space travel agencies were we prevent The Bad from making changes in time and space. Let's say you want to go back in time and be the president of a planet or country to take it over the place, The Good stop them. My job is to reason with The Bad agent and try to spot them making the changes.

Sometimes I wonder if he works for The Bad, if I will ever meet him again. But I haven't thought about it in years. I'm 18 now, an adult in The Good and I know it would hurt too much to think about. But I have never loved another. I have kept my vow. But right now I have to concentrate at the job at hand.

Stopping The Bad from saving the Titanic.


	2. The Titanic

**Hey guys so here's the real first character of the story. I'm sitting on my couch watching Doctor Who, I cant wait for the season finally tonight, because I'm a huge River Song and The Doctor fan. Well anyways, it kind of got me in the mood to write this so thank Doctor Who, anyways, here you go!**

**Kurt's POV **

I ran down the long winding corridors of the ship. I looked at the watch on my hand, 10 minutes till the ship hopefully hits the huge mount of ice about 10 miles away. Trust me I don't take pride in killing people; it actually gives me a lot of grief, but this I have to do. If I don't stop The Bad agent from making the ship not sink then history will be drastically changed. The iceberg and lifeboat watch and policy will never happen and all the people on this ship could grow up or invent something that can changes earth's time line horribly.

Now even though I grow up on a plant about 20 galaxies away, if something happens on earth that could possibly mean that we could be found or worst, never come into existent then… I don't even want to think about it.

I made a left climbing up a set of stairs that lead to the main stair case in the 1st class dining room. I looked around at the dazzling room and people around me. The elegant gold and red paint and the sparking dresses was the perfect back drop for the perfect night, well for the stuck up rich people. I notice people staring at me and I blushed. Not only was I wear brown worn out pants and tan ripped shirt with suspenders, my hair was sticking up in random places and I had smudges of black covering my arms, about to my elbows.

I started to pat down my light brown hair and rubbed the black spots off my face and arms. As I was rubbing off my arm I noticed I had seven minutes left. Seven minutes to get to the control room. I blotted up the main start case, getting yelled at by a few people. Pushing open the door I found myself on the main deck, the main control room in sight. 5 minutes left. Running in the room was surprisingly easy. I thought some guard would stop a mere 3rd class passage, but the only person in the room was a man at the steering wheel. For a minute I thought I had failed, that The Bad agent was somewhere else though my tracker told me they was here. Sighing I looked at me tracker again and sure enough there was the little blinking red dot.

I lifted my head slowing and noticed the steering wheel guy smirking at me. His hat tipped over his eyes. I could see the curly black hair sticking out of his hat and that his suite was pure black, not one single think on it expect a badge with a black hole floating in space. The Bad's symbol. I decided it was time to started my job, reason with him.

"Look you have to stop this, do you know how much this will changes earth's timeline?" I asked him in calm, caring voice.

"Ok, don't even start with me, first off yes I know what I'm doing. Yes I realize what I'm doing is wrong, but I won't stop don't it, and I'm really only doing this because I have to ok, so just lay off me." His voice was hoarse and low, but not too low, but what surprised me the most was that it was laced with caring and understanding. Plus it was hauntingly familiar.

The guy couldn't have been more than my age and was obviously not willing to back down anytime soon. Ok so maybe to could distract him for the next two minutes and let the ship hit the iceberg on its own.

"Oh, no you look at me, I will start with you." I said stepping in front of him, blocking his view of the ocean. "I don't know what the benefit for the sick side you're on from not sinking this ship other than the whole time line of earth being re-written, but why don't you just stop."

He kept his hat down still, probably to avoid looking in my eyes. He took a shaky breath before speaking.

"Look I'm just doing my job ok, and you are just making that harder so if you would please move."

Ok that caught me off guard. Normal Bad agents would either be attacking me right now for insulting their side or something along those lines but this guy just politely brushed me off. He was actually being polite and dapper. Ok are The Bad trying to mess with my head by sending an agent that had manners then I could play the same card.

"You seem like you don't like working for The Bad, maybe you should come to The Good then." I said causally, waiting for his response.

"You're joking right, me, turn on my own side, how stupid are you? Now move so I can see!" he laughed at first but then ending up kind of be really demanding at the end.

I looked at my watch and saw that time was up. I smiled and let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" he snapped at me as the moved away from him and the window.

"Nothing, it's just you failed." I said.

He turned to look at me, but was stopped when we heard phone ring. Everything after that went in the blur. Him trying to stop the ship from hitting, but gave up after he realized the sided was going to hit. He growled in frustration as the ship was inches away from the collision. I started to type in coordinates into my wrist watch and walked towards the door.

"Ok, well it was nice meeting you, but…" I trailed off when I noticed him walking right towards me. My first though was that he was going to hit, so I went to press the button that would take me to my ship, but the iceberg hit. The small earthquake of the collision made the mysterious boy fall right on top off me, his hat flying off.

My back hit the wooden floor hard and I let out of sigh of pain. I closed my eyes till the rumbling stopped. I could feel his arms around my waist and it felt so strangely familiar and warm. I couldn't put my finger on it but something wasn't right here. As soon as the rumbling stopped I opened my eyes. At that moment my whole world stopped. Suddenly everything made sense. Why his voice sounded so familiar and why I felt so safe in his arms. The boy was staring straight into my eyes and I was staring into his, both of ours wide with shock. But the boy on top off me had pure bright hazel, almost gold eyes. He was the boy how was my best friend, my mentor, my first love. He was also the boy who betrayed me, left me alone, forbid me to love again.

The boy on top of me was Blaine.


	3. No Emotion

**Hey guys I'm really happy with reviews I have got so far ,so I'm at my friend's house and she's watching the anime Death Note and is no help. I'm trying to tune the show out with music but it's not really working with her talking to the computer screen! Please tell me that this has happened to you and its not just me. So with the reviews and the amazing doctor who episode tonight which made me hate and love Steven Moffet at the same time, I would love to added a chapter to this oh so delightful story. **

**Blaine's POV (I know, exciting right!)**

I looked down into the eyes of the boy underneath me. He had the most beautiful eyes that I have seen time and time again. Those big eyes that magical changed colors all the time, now a light ocean blue. His hair was still the same light brown and he still had his pale, smooth skin. This was the boy I had cried over when I was forced to leave. I cried for him till me father finally beat me to have no emotion anymore, to be a proper Evil. This boy was my best friend, the boy I mentored, the boy who made me go through hell and made me heartless because I loved him.

Kurt

We started at each other for a few more seconds. Searching each other's eyes for something, but what I didn't know. I could feel it was something important and crucial but I couldn't figure out what I was so dying to see in his eyes. Then he spoke.

"Blaine", His voice was just a small whisper but still as soft and kind as I remember. Even thought he was talking to me before, in this point in time it was so much different. Stop it Blaine, you can't let this happen again, let your emotions take over, The Bad will know.

"Kurt" I whisper back just a soft but I kept the emotion out of it, even though it should have hurt me. He looked at with pure happiness in his eyes and I wide smile on his face. I had this undeniable feeling just to lean in and… No stop that now.

"Um can you please get off of me now so I can hug you", he asked in the most perky voice I have ever heard.

"Um sure", I said back as I slowly pushed myself off of him. I held out a hand to him, just to be a proper gentleman. He took it eagerly and suddenly I felt what I have been dreading. Those tiny bolts of electricity up me arms. Those tiny sparks I used to love and now hated. When he finally got to his feet he swung his arms around my neck. The sparks exploded everywhere and I almost fainted because of the pain. It's not like people touching me brought me pain, but with Kurt his caring and goodness hurt a little. Knowing I could never be like that again.

When I didn't hug back, Kurt slowly back up a bit and let his arms fall to his side.

"What's wrong Blaine, aren't you happy to see me" He gestured to himself and I held back a smile.

"Kurt, I wish I was", I told him back and he frowned. A frown that would of broke my heart if I had one.

"What do you mean", He asked and I took a breath, ready to explain.

"Kurt since I have gone to The Bad I have been trained to not feel emotions. So when I'm killing someone, I won't feel guilt, not that I have killed someone because I haven't. But I can't feel anyone of them, Happiness, sadness, excitement, angst …Love."

The last one I could see broke Kurt's heart and I have to admit it hurt me a little, just a little. I know Kurt's heart was not breaking out of love, I hope it wasn't, but out of pity. And I didn't want to be pitied.

"Blaine I'm so sorry", he told me and tried to put a hand on my shoulder but I stepped back.

"Please don't Kurt. This can't happen, even if we were friends once before. We have grown and chosen our sides and because of that we can't be friends anymore, I would say I'm sorry, but you know no emotions. "

Kurt looked in my eyes with the most broken look I have even seen. I wish I could feel emotions, but if I did I would be killed.

"But we just found each other again; I don't want to lose you a second time", he cried, tears threating to fall and all I could do was back up.

"It's been good Kurt, but I have to go accepted my punishment for failing, Goodbye Kurt", I turned around and started to walk while typing in the home base and my teleporter.

"Waiting Blaine, I want to tell you something that I have been meaning to tell you for years", those words stop me in my tracks. I know he was going to speak those three little words and if he did it was going to break me. I couldn't let him say them, as much as I wanted him too.

"Blaine I…."

**Ok, I know you hate me right now and I'm really sorry I just wanted to leave you guys wanting more**. **So here's my question, do you want me to write this chapter in Kurt POV for the next or Blaine's POV were I just left it off, you tell me. Ok at least 5 reviews by tomorrow night and I will update, thanks for all the support. **


	4. Looking Forever

**Ok so I was have to say sorry don't I? Well here's what's about to happen. I'm about to go into rant about why I have not updated and you are either going to read through this authors note or skip it. Now between school (I'm a Freshman in high school so I'm still getting used to it) and my computer breaking (I didn't have it for 2 whole weeks!) I haven't found the time to update. But this story has been bugging me lately so I decided to update today. So here you go. PS do any of you guys have 3 inches of snow already!**

**Blaine's POV **

"Blaine I…", Kurt started to say, but I couldn't let him. I had to stop him.

"Kurt, don't say it", I flat out told him, my voice almost at yelling level.

"No Blaine, I have to tell you! You don't understand how bad I want to say it; you can't just forbid me from doing so!" Kurt yelled at me with sadness and anger in his voice.

"Kurt you can't tell me! You don't know what they would do to me if you said those words. Plus what if someone from The Good finds out you told A Bad you lo…", I cut myself off because I couldn't say it. But Kurt didn't even look affected by my statement.

"You can't just forbid me from saying it Blaine. No one can", Kurt said back in a harsh whisper.

"Oh yes I can and besides my transmitter says that I only have 1 minute before I get teleported so all I have to do is keep talking and you can't say it", I exclaimed to him smirking.

"Really now Blaine because I believe you just stopped talking so Blaine I lov…" But Kurt couldn't finish his sentence because my mouth was covering his.

Ok so it might not have been the smartest thing I have ever done but it was only way I could think of shutting him up. Kurt kissed me back, like I had expected, and he wrapped his arms around my neck, as mine went to his waist. I had to admit it felt really good, like we were perfectly molded for each other.

Wait what, back it up. Did I just say I felt good? Oh no this is not good my emotions are coming back. I needed to go now. As we broke apart we looked into each other's eyes. I could see happiness and love in Kurt's and I knew he could see the same in mine till I started to cry. He had broke me, I had let my walls come down and now I was going to pay.

"Blaine, I'm going to say those words now and you are going to listen because now I know you're not emotionless", Kurt said in a kind caring voice. I nodded ready to finally hear those oh so brilliant words.

"Blaine I lo…" And then Kurt was gone. Was standing in the middle of a dark medal room, holding air and crying me heart out all because of one boy.

"BLAINE ANDERSON!" a booming voice echoed at me as I fell to the floor, too weak to hold myself up.

"Yes", I said under my breath, knowing the voice could hear me.

"You have failed your task of saving The Titanic and ruined our plans, and on top of that you are showing the most vial things in the universe!" the voice yelled and I wiped my eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry just give me another chance", I spoke up and pushed myself of the ground to look up at the hologram of our leader standing in front of me.

"Oh I will, right after your punishment!" he screamed in my face and I could have sworn if he was with me right now, he would have killed me.

"No, please, please!" I yelled as two Bad guards came in and grabbed both my arms. I kicked, I screamed, I did everything in my power to escape their grasps as I was dragged along the ground.

I could hear the leader laugh as I was dragged into the darkness and into a small pitch black room. The only light in the room was a spot light that was illuminating a horrid gray blood stained medal plank.

"I just found him", I yelled and that only made the leader laugh more.

They through me against it and strapped me arms, legs, and torso in. I tried to break free, knowing if I did I wouldn't have to stay emotionless, I wouldn't forget what just happened with Kurt, I wouldn't be a slave anymore. But it was no use; the bonds were just too tight.

"Ok men, do your worst", the wicked man said and his hologram disappeared with him still laughing. As the men crept towards me, torching tools in hand, all I could think about was Kurt. How he and I had been best friends, how sweet, kind, caring, and beautiful is his, and how much I love him.

"I've been looking for him forever", I whispered and then the pain started.

**Oh my god I almost cried at the end of writing this. Ok I didn't plan on writing this chapter like this at all or Blaine and Kurt kissing so early or Blaine getting his emotions back, but I have to say I liked the way it turned out. So what I want to know is what did you think and please review. If I get enough reviews I will post thing Halloween morning. Oh and who's POV for the next chapter (I was thinking Kurt's) but you tell me. OH and who do you think The Bad's leader is? I love you all. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
